Overprotective
by Siancore
Summary: Richonne fic. Set around 5x01. A small glimpse into our favourite survivors being overprotective with one another. Felt inspired as I was thinking a lot about the lengths Rick, Michonne and Carl went to in order to protect one another in my other fic The Way Forward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead

A/N: Short Richonne fic. Set around 5x1. A small glimpse into our favourite survivors being overprotective with one another. Felt inspired as I was thinking a lot about the lengths Rick, Michonne and Carl went to in order to protect one another in my other fic _The Way Forward._

"That's the trouble with caring about anybody, you begin to feel overprotective."

— John Updike

_He really is a strange man_, Michonne thought as she sat listening to Eugene speak flatly about what he did before the Turn and what the plan was now. The group had found safe harbor for the time being in the form of a church with an odd preacher man. Rick, agreeing with Michonne's suggestion, decided it was best that they find supplies, rest a day or two, figure out what they would be doing and then do it. It also served as an opportunity to speak with the newcomers and find out what type of people they were.

Michonne stayed by Rick's side as he spoke with Eugene, Abraham, Rosita and Tara separately in an effort to discover more about the people who would be around his family; Eugene was the last one they spoke to and after the conversations were had, Rick moved to return to check on Carl and Judith, instinctively looking to see if Michonne was going to follow him.

"You comin'?" Asked Rick as he glanced at Michonne expectantly.

He had become so accustomed to her company that it seemed natural that she would follow.

"Give me a minute?" She asked as Rick looked from her to Eugene, then back to her again. She wanted to try to get her head around his explanation of the cure so she planned on speaking with him further and asking more questions. He seemed interested in her enough to want to continue their discussion.

Rick nodded and walked away, not meaning to glance back over his shoulder at the two of them, but doing it anyway; something that was not missed by both Michonne and Eugene.

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me much." He said to her with his face remaining expressionless.

"Rick's not my boyfriend."

Michonne said, even though she hated to explain it every time someone mistakenly thought they were together; it happened frequently at the prison with new people they let in. Although it was the truth, and they were not _together_, she and Rick had briefly given in to their mutual attraction to one another before the prison was lost to them. It seemed a natural progression for the both of them; an organic part of their friendship. It happened one evening after she had returned from her quest and Rick went to her cell with every intention of giving voice to his concern about her leaving the safety of the prison. She had asked him why he was so concerned, and he did not have the words to explain it; so he did the next best thing. Rick cupped her face and captured her mouth with his own. Soon they were half naked, writhing and mutedly suppressing moans. Before they even had time to process what had occurred between them, the sickness had spread, then the prison was lost and finally, they were held prisoner at Terminus. Where they were now, camped inside the church walls, was the only time that they really had a chance to catch their breaths.

"Really? Could've fooled me." The man said, his eyes lighting up a little at the news that she did not belong to Rick Grimes.

"Sorry? What?" Michonne asked, her mind momentarily drifting back to another time and place.

"I said, you could've fooled me into thinkin' the two of you were together." Eugene reiterated.

"How so?" She queried, wanting to know how most everyone had said similar things about her and Rick.

"I dunno. Just the vibe I get. He's a little overprotective of you."

"He's like that with everyone." Came her quick reply.

"Nah, I don't really see it with the others, besides his kids; but he covets you. Always keepin' an eye on ya. He's doing it right now." Said Eugene as he motioned to where Rick was seated next to his children, watching them both.

Micohnne had no response for the man; she could not explain why Rick's gaze always seemed to find her; why he would always want to be in her presence. She was not even sure if the two of them sharing an intimate moment in the near past meant anything. Was it anything other than two consenting adults who had not engaged in sexual activity in a long time just blowing off steam? All she knew was that it happened and they had not had the chance to talk about what it meant; Michonne hardly saw the point in discussing it in their present situation either way.

"You're screwing though, aren't you?" He asked unashamedly.

Michonne made a somewhat disgusted face at his lack of tact and shook her head.

"No, Eugene, we're not screwing." She answered, too tired to be truly annoyed with him.

Now his eyes really did light up.

"Interesting. What are your thoughts on screwing? Since Rick doesn't speak for ya, how would you feel about the two of us?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Excuse me?" She asked, having a fair idea of what the man was asking.

"The two of us, ya know, screwing around?" He explained.

Michonne looked at him and a disbelieving expression played on her features.

"Listen, guy, I don't think that's how you should ask a woman to enter into some kind of sexual relationship, but to answer your question, no I don't want to screw around with you."

He was not like some of the other men she had met at the end of the world; he was awkward. Eugene was, she imagined, not too different from the way he was before; he did not really need to learn how to defend himself because he had his very own personal bodyguard in Abraham. Michonne was an excellent read of character, and she figured Eugene had lived a pretty routine life; work, home, D&D, internet porn and more work. He seemed to enjoy the attention that came with being the purportedly single most important individual in the apocalypse. She could not picture him being any type of ladies' man so she was not really surprised by his bluntness. With that, she felt their conversation was finished and she got up to leave.

xXx

Rick sat down quietly next to Carl who was holding Judith; the boy was making small talk but noticed his father was distracted. He followed Rick's line of sight and saw that he was staring at Michonne and Eugene. _Wait_, thought Carl; _Michonne and Eugene? _ He thought it did not even sound right in his head. Michonne rarely spent time with anyone other than Carl and his father; the boy knew this, so he was intrigued as to why she would be sitting talking to the newcomer.

"Dad?" He began. "What's that about? Why's she talkin' to him?"

Carl motioned in their direction as Rick shrugged.

"I don't know, Carl. The two of you have spent a lot of time together lately. Maybe she wants to talk to someone else, like an adult." Rick tried to reason, not sounding believable, even to himself.

"Why would she wanna do that with him when she's got you?" He questioned.

Rick shrugged.

"Carl, she's allowed to talk to other people; she can talk to other men." Rick said.

"Yeah, well I don't like it." The boy replied. "That guy looks at all of the women funny. I don't want him lookin' at her like that. She's not for him."

Rick sighed at Carl's comments, unsure of what his son's actual meaning. He had not really had the chance to talk many things through with his son; they had not had the opportunity to talk about the nature of sex and what it meant, but he could guess that Carl understood that sometimes men and women were attracted to one another. Sometimes attraction was not met with reciprocity; and sometimes men wanted something from women, by any means necessary.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rick, eyes still fixed on Michonne and Eugene. He noticed she had rolled her eyes and made a face at something he had obviously said.

"I mean he looks at Michonne like he _likes_ her, Dad. You know what I mean. How Glenn looks at Maggie, how _you _look at Michonne. He looks at her like that and I don't think you should let him. She isn't for him." The boy said determinedly.

"How do _I _look at Michonne?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow at Carl.

"Oh come on, Dad! I'm not a little kid anymore. You guys think I don't notice things, but I do. I see how you are with each other, I see how you look at each other. And if you're lookin' at Michonne that way, then I don't think you'd want some random guy with a mullet to be lookin' at her at all!"

"Carl, it's complicated."

Offered Rick. He was completely surprised by his son's statement. The boy had obviously been taking more notice than his father had thought. Just as others had done, back at the prison, Carl noted that there was something behind the stares and the awkward conversation between Rick and Michonne.

"Really? It seems simple to me. You like her, she likes you; _do_ something about it." He said sternly, just as Michonne stood and began to amble back to the Grimes family.

xXx

"You okay?" Carl asked as she sat down on the floor in front of them.

"Yeah, it's just that man, Eugene, he's a real piece of work." She offered, not necessarily wanting to explain what had just transpired, especially not to Carl.

"What happened? What were you talking about?" He questioned a hesitant looking Michonne.

"Nothin' important, don't you worry." She smiled at Carl.

"If he said something wrong, you tell me and I'll sort him out."

He said in a serious tone as both Michonne and Rick gave the boy questioning looks before letting out small chortles.

"And here I thought your Dad was the overprotective one!" She let out, as she glanced at an amused looking Rick. "Seems it runs in the family."

Rick held her gaze for longer than was necessary.

"Yeah well, you're our family now, so if anyone messes with you, they're messin' with us. Isn't that right, Dad?"

Carl stated firmly as he looked to his father; Rick offered an affirmative nod of his head as the boy stood with his sister and began to walk away.

"Thanks, Carl." Michonne said as she and Carl smiled at one another.

Michonne and Rick sat in silence a moment, exchanging glances before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, what did y'all talk about? Get much more outta him than I did?" He asked as they locked eyes.

Michonne shook her head, then offered:

"No, well, actually yes, I think."

Rick looked puzzled.

"What'd he say?"

"Well," she started quietly. "He thought you were my boyfriend…"

Rick involuntarily smiled at hearing that.

"When I said that you weren't, he asked if we were screwin' around…"

Rick unashamedly let his eyes roam over Michonne's body at that moment, before meeting her eyes again; his smile fell away and something else was present in his eyes.

"Then he asked if I wanted to screw around with him." She added lastly.

Rick narrowed his eyes and looked over to where Eugene was sitting, staring off into space.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"What do you think I said?" She asked as Rick shrugged a little. "I said no, of course."

Rick nodded his head and replied: "Good."

"Dude's got a mullet, Rick. What do you take me for?" Michonne queried, letting a smile play on her features.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you bein' interested in him." Rick added in a cocky manner that caused Michonne to let her eyes wander over his frame.

"Didn't think he'd have the balls to hit on you when I'm in the same room. Maybe I should let Carl go and sort him out."

At this Michonne grinned and let out a small laugh.

"Really, Rick? Now why wouldn't he hit on me in front of you? Like I told him, you're not my boyfriend." She offered flirtatiously.

Now it was Rick's turn to smile and chortle. He nodded as he looked down at his hands then back at Michonne.

"Yeah, I know. But we can change that."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, I think I'm gonna write some more to this.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the overwhelming response to this fic! I do like Eugene in a weird way, and think he's probably quite harmless as well as funny. Kam, your review made me laugh when you said you threw up a little in your mouth when he asked Michonne to sleep with him LOL bloody classic; my work here is done!

Lanie, I love assertive Rick and I need them both to be assertive; it would be great if they just said eff it, we want each other and now we're together.

Keeping this one somewhat fun and playful because my other fics have taken a darker turn (not that there's anything wrong with that)…Oh and Carl's my little mate again since I dragged his good name through the dirt a little in my other stories (smartarse, cock-blocking Carl) lol Anyways, time for some language and adult situations!

* * *

><p>Carl Grimes sat on a church pew holding his small sister. He was still finding it hard to believe that she had been returned to them. It was a miracle in the uncertain, cruel and ugly world that they lived in. Carl had barely put Judith down since they were all reunited; he intended to watch over her personally for the rest of their days.<p>

"She's beautiful; what's her name?"

Asked a soft female voice. It was Tara, one of the newcomers. She took up a seat next to Carl and stared at the small child and the teenager; wondering to herself if this world was any place for children. She guessed it would be fine, not ideal, but fine for them; especially with a strong and fierce father like the group's leader, Rick to protect them.

Carl looked at her, then back at his sister.

"Judith." He answered.

"She's your sister, yeah?" Tara queried as she made faces at Judith in an effort to elicit a smile or giggle from the baby; her attempts proved fruitful as the little girl grinned and chuckled.

Carl nodded his head in the affirmative and then said:

"Yeah. And the one with the beard, Rick; he's our Dad."

Tara smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I spoke to him earlier. You guys are lucky to still have family left." She offered, looking a little sad as Carl glanced over to her with understanding.

"My Dad's done a good job at keeping us together; keeping us safe. Michonne too." Carl said thoughtfully.

"Michonne?" Tara asked, recognizing her from that day at the prison, but not recalling her name. "The chick sitting with your dad now?"

"Yeah, she saved my Dad's life before we all got split up; but she found us again. We're family." Offered the teenager as he cast a glance in Rick and Michonne's direction; noticing Michonne was now seated next to Rick as they smiled at one another and spoke in hushed tones. Carl thought it was good to see them both smiling.

"Your dad's lucky to have someone lookin' out for him too; helping with you guys. Man, he's very lucky; she's hot, dude."

Said Tara as she looked over at Michonne, admiring her firm, toned arms and the way that her hair fell about her smooth shoulders. Carl was not sure if he had heard her correctly. Had Tara just called Michonne _hot_?

"What?" He asked, his brow furrowed much like his father's did as he looked at the young woman.

"Michonne. Your dad's girlfriend; she's hot. He's lucky." Tara said again nonchalantly.

"Oh, no. She's not my Dad's girlfriend…"

"Interesting." Said Tara quietly, before Carl threw her a strange look.

"Well, not _yet_ anyways. He's too lame to make a move on her. I told him he needs to 'cause other guys would be lookin' at her."

"And other girls too…" Said Tara, enthralled by the bright smile the dark-skinned beauty was wearing.

"Yeah, well, Michonne's off-limits, okay?" Carl stated adamantly.

"Oh, no I wasn't gonna hit on her, was just checkin' her out, from a distance, somewhere Rick wouldn't notice. Besides, it's obvious she's into your dad…"

"Yeah, that's right. And he already doesn't trust you newcomers that much, so don't make it awkward by tryin' anything with his soon-to-be girlfriend. She's family and if you mess with her, you're messin' with us. Got it?"

Carl offered in a serious tone. Tara smiled at how protective the teenager was being.

"Sure, kid. I got it." Was her answer as she held her fist out toward Carl; he formed a fist and touched his to hers as they both shared a small grin.

"Good." Was Carl's satisfied reply.

xXxXx

_"__Yeah, I know. But we can change that."_

Michonne's eyes narrowed slightly as a small grin played on her pretty features at Rick's last comment.

"If I was holding somethin' right now, Rick, I'd throw it at you!" Michonne exclaimed. "You and Eugene have no shame! Tryin' to get laid in a church."

Rick sat up straighter, looked around to ensure no one was listening to them and continued to speak.

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to get laid. I just wanna make sure no other asshole tries it on with you." He offered, smiling in a teasing manner.

"Really? So, you want to tell every guy we come across that you're my man, but you don't necessarily want to get laid? Is that how you're gonna protect me, Grimes?"

Rick, unable to supress a smile, shrugged in Michonne's direction.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Fuck that!" She let out before he could finish.

"What?" Asked Rick, feeling slightly offended at what Michonne had just said. "I know it's been a while but I'm not that bad as a boyfriend!"

Michonne offered another playful grin before shifting to sit next to Rick on the floor. She leaned in closer to him to speak quietly.

"Take it easy, that's not what I meant. I mean, I get to tell everyone that Rick Grimes is my boyfriend, but I might not get the full 'Rick Grimes experience' since you're not really lookin' to get laid?"

She said obviously flirting with Rick. He let out a small chuckle before saying:

"Okay, the 'Rick Grimes experience'? That's what you're callin' it? Pretty sure you've been on that ride before."

Michonne playfully slapped Rick's arm.

"Don't be so crass!" She offered jokingly as they both became quiet and contemplative.

Rick was the first to speak up.

"We haven't really had the chance to talk about, ya know, what happened between us." He said, almost in a shy manner.

"That's true."

She answered just as shyly as she thought back to the way that Rick tasted on her lips and felt inside of her. That memory gave her a sense of confidence as she remembered how Rick had, in that moment, shown how much he wanted her; he was not even surprised that she wanted him back. Deep down, they were both acutely aware of their mutual attraction; the problem was that there was rarely any time or space for them to act on the attraction.

"Any thoughts?" He asked as his eyes met hers.

"Well, let's see; it was nice. I liked it. Not opposed to it happening again. You?"

Rick nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one. I liked it too. _Definitely _not opposed to it. And besides, if we are gonna go tellin' people I'm your man, I guess you are entitled to the full package."

He said impishly, enjoying the banter between himself and Michonne when they had the chance to let their guards down; Rick liked the fact that she was quite witty and always found a way to phrase things to make him laugh. She could also be extremely sensual, given half the chance.

"You are so right. I mean it, Rick. If we're gonna do this, I want the full package; we get to dine alfresco at least four times a week…"

"Done." Rick offered, thinking about how it had been so long since they had last eaten what could be called a decent meal _indoors_; he smiled at her irony and quick-wittedness.

"If we ever find another car, I get to ride shotgun all the time…"

"I can handle that." He said smiling and thinking he did not mind at all that she would be at his side.

"We need to secure a babysitter at least three times a week…"

"Why's that?" Rick asked, fairly certain he knew the answer.

Michonne leaned closer to Rick, placed her hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear.

"So we can find a quiet place to sneak off to and have really, _really_ loud sex."

Rick closed his eyes at the feel of her warm breath on his ear and the firm grip of her hand on his leg; imagining the type of situation that would allow for that to happen. He licked his lips, opened his eyes and looked at Michonne; she glanced around the room to ensure no one was watching them. Finally, she confidently ran her hand slowly and purposefully up Rick's thigh and came to rest it at his crotch; he grew hard at her touch.

"Fuck." He whispered. "I'd say we need that babysitter _right now_."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The response to this fic has really astounded me; I didn't realise the demand would be so strong. I'm thankful either way! Sorry it's been a while in between updates! Now, we'll start back where we left off, but there's going to be a time jump so that other characters are introduced. After the MSF and everything that happened, I'm trying to keep it playful.

Oh, what do people think of Morgan at the end of the MSF? I'm actually feeling quite perplexed by his re-emergence in the show; I do like him but right now he seems kind of ominous and I can't help but think he's out to get Rick. Maybe I'm being paranoid! Lol Okay. Let's get to it…

Warning: Adult situations and language!

* * *

><p><em>God, I wish he didn't have that beard, <em>Michonne thought as Rick gently sucked and nibbled the spot on her neck that he remembered drove her wild. He was relentless as well; striving to elicit moans from her in addition to making her writhe beneath him.

There was not much space in the aisle of the short bus, but Rick and Michonne seemed to be making the most of it by pressing their naked bodies as close together as they could. They both missed the feeling of having this kind of human contact and Rick was certain he did not want to go another day without denying himself the heavenly delight that was Michonne. He had almost forgotten how smooth her skin felt under his rough hands.

"Rick?" she asked, her desire-laden voice sounding deeper than usual. "Your beard is scratchy. It tickles."

Upon hearing this Rick stopped kissing her neck and chuckled against her skin; he then shifted so that he was face-to-face with Michonne.

"It tickles?" He asked. "Don't you like it when I tickle you? I'm sure you it like when I tickle you."

Rick said haughtily as he ran his fingers over the heat of Michonne's womanhood. He deftly slid two fingers between her slick folds to find her moistened centre had responded to his caress.

"Hmmm." He moaned. "Definitely feels like you like bein' tickled."

He then kissed her mouth slowly and deeply once more; his fingers continued to massage her sensitive mound.

"It's tickling my lips, Rick. If you want to keep kissin' me, that beard has to go." Michonne said as she began to lose her train of thought at Rick's touch.

All Rick heard was _tickling _and _lips _in that moment; he slid down her body and began to trail kisses over Michonne's firm abdomen until he reached the spot just below her navel. He positioned himself so that his face was near her sex; he could smell her musky arousal as he lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He smiled to himself at the delicious sound that Michonne made when he placed his mouth and tongue to her womanhood and began to lick and suck her vigorously.

"Ah, ah, ah…ohhh. Fuuuuck, Rick. _Hmmmmmm,_ Rick."

In between her heavy moans, the occasional swear words coupled with his name would escape from her mouth; she did not complain about his beard again that night. She did not even notice how it felt brushing against her thighs as he kissed her most secret delta and lapped at her swollen lips.

xXxXx

Sasha was still taking watch when Rick and Michonne finally made their way back in to the church; she was too focussed on the task at hand to take notice of how long they were gone for and what they might have been doing.

Most of the other survivors had settled in for the night so both Rick and Michonne stepped lightly as they made their way over to the children. Carl and Judith were both fast asleep next to one another; Judith's makeshift crib positioned closely to her older brother.

Rick stood and watched them for a moment; feeling grateful that he still had his children in his life. He finally took up a spot on the opposite side of the crib, so that his sleeping daughter was nestled protectively between them. Rick motioned for Michonne to join him on the floor; she obliged and he offered her his backpack to use as a pillow.

"You okay?" Rick whispered in her ear as he saw she was moving with some difficulty.

"Yeah, it's just been a while since we did anything like that. I'm gonna be a little cramped tomorrow."

Michonne offered quietly as she thought of how she would need to become accustomed to the feeling of Rick's length being thrust inside of her and the awkward positions they had found themselves in as they made love.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, concerned now. He realized it had been a while since they had been intimate, and hoped in his eagerness to be with Michonne that he had not injured her.

"No, it's fine; just need to get used to the physical side of it, that's all." Was her reply.

She snuggled her back to Rick's chest and he placed his arm possessively over her waist as they both tried to get comfortable on the floor.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" He asked after a moment.

"I know." Michonne answered as she smiled and closed her eyes.

They both drifted off into slumber shortly thereafter.

xXxXx

In the time since they had lost Beth and gained Noah, the group had some interesting things occur; Rick did not kill Eugene for being a complete liar; Rick did not kill Gabriel for putting his family in harm's way; and Rick's friend Morgan had found them and was now part of the group.

They were trying to figure out what to do next while resting a while in an uncomfortably small cabin; they desperately needed to find some vehicles as it was too dangerous to remain on foot any longer. Rick and Morgan sat away from the rest of the group and spoke quietly in the barely lit room; Michonne, Carl and Judith no too far away. Rick was so engrossed in conversation with his friend that he had not noticed Michonne's somewhat concerned stare; his teenage son, however, did take note.

"Michonne? You alright?" Asked Carl.

Michonne snapped out of her trance and tore her gaze away from the boy's father and Morgan.

"Hey, yeah; sorry. I was just thinkin'. I'm fine." She offered with a small grin.

"You sure? 'Cause it looked like you starin' holes into my Dad there." Said Carl as he glanced to where Rick was.

"Everything okay with the two of you?" He went on to ask.

Michonne felt her face grow warm as she thought back to what she and Rick had done in the short bus several nights ago; the bus was gone now, and with all that had transpired, they had not had the chance to be together like that again.

"Michonne?" Carl asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. Yeah, everything's fine with your Dad and I. No need to worry, Carl. I was actually staring at Morgan…" She offered before Carl interrupted what she was saying.

"What? Why? Why would you be staring at _him_?" The teenager quickly asked, misunderstanding her meaning. "Do you like him or something?"

"What? No!" Michonne quickly replied. "Why would I like him? I don't even know him."

Carl shrugged and felt a little silly for assuming anything like that; he was just worried about his father's feelings. In his teenage way of thinking, his father and Michonne liked each other, no one else was allowed to like them and they most certainly were only allowed to like each other. It was simple, really; Carl felt as if they were already an item, therefore there was no room for looking at or talking to other people. Simple. He really did not want anyone to come between whatever it was they had going on, so he was feeling overprotective.

"Sorry." He offered quietly. "I don't know what I was thinkin'. It's none of my business anyways who you like."

Michonne smiled and knew exactly what the boy had thought; she found it sweet that he cared for his father's feelings. She had known, from what Andrea had told her, that Rick's relationship with his wife was strained because of an affair or something with his best friend. She did not know the details, nor was she going to ask. She was not sure of how much of that was known to their son, but either way, Carl felt protective about his father.

"It's okay. I get it; you're just lookin' out for your Dad." She said with a grin. "It's good to be that way. But you know out of all of these guys I only like _him_, right? I only like your Dad."

Carl smiled knowingly; it had not escaped his notice that Michonne was now sleeping right next to Rick instead of next to him. There was definitely a shift in their relationship and Carl was happy for it.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded and smiled again. "He only likes you too."

They both sat quietly for a moment and Carl noticed that Michonne had gone back to staring at Rick and his friend.

"Well, you gonna tell me what you're thinkin' now or what?" Carl queried, following her line of sight with his own eyes.

Michonne looked to him and leaned closer as if she were about to impart a secret.

"It's your Dad's friend, Morgan. I'm not sure about him; when we first found him on that run to your hometown, I told Rick I thought he was dangerous. I just can't get a read on him. Rick trusts him, so that counts for somethin', but I just don't know."

Carl nodded before speaking.

"Have you talked to my Dad?"

"No. I haven't spoken to Morgan either, so maybe I'm just bein' paranoid." She offered. "But let's not worry about that too much for now. What do you think about the new kid, Noah?"

"He seems okay." Was Carl's short reply.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool from what I've seen." She said, looking off to where Noah was talking to Maggie; they both looked sombre.

"Hey, don't go tryin' to replace me now with some new kid!" Carl said playfully.

Michonne placed both her hands over her heart and feigned offence.

"Never ever ever!" She exclaimed. "You know you're my favourite guy."

With that, they both chuckled as Michonne ruffled Carl's hair.

xXxXx

Rick could scarcely believe that Morgan had found them; his friend was so lost and damaged the last time their paths had crossed that Rick truly thought he would never see him again. He too had lost his home to those who wanted what he had for themselves. Now they were both sitting in the small cabin, surrounded by Rick's family and friends, talking about what to do next.

"So there's a place, where we can go?" Rick asked almost disbelievingly.

Morgan nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. Some people I ran into talked about it. It's a good shot, Rick. What d'ya think?" He asked.

Rick looked contemplative for a moment; he instinctively glanced over to where Michonne and the children were. Michonne had said they needed to find somewhere else to settle down, to get off the road; now there might be somewhere they could go. Morgan looked to where Rick's gaze was focussed.

"Your kids, they need somewhere safe, Rick." He said while still watching Rick's family.

"Yeah, I know. Michonne brought it up the other day. We just didn't know of anywhere, but this sounds alright. I'll talk to everyone tomorrow and we'll take it from there." Rick said, just as Michonne caught his eye.

She smiled gently at him and he returned in kind. Morgan had taken notice of the exchange and went to speak again.

"Michonne? That's her over there, right?" He said gesturing to where she and Rick's kids were sitting.

He nodded and looked at Morgan, wondering why he was asking about her.

"She's the one who was with you when y'all came and took my guns?" He asked in a matter-of-fact-manner.

"Yeah, she was with me." He said flatly.

"I was pretty messed up then." Morgan said plainly. "But I thought I'd remember such a fine lookin' woman, Rick. I must've been fuckin' insane to miss how good she looks. I really was a crazy son of a bitch. Oh well, goodnight."

Before Rick could respond, Morgan stood and walked away to find somewhere to sleep, leaving Rick feeling annoyed that he had not had the chance to lay claim to Michonne. He knew how private she was, so fought the urge to approach her and openly embrace her; instead he hoped to himself that Morgan would not try anything on her and cause awkwardness between them.

Rick strolled over to where she and the children were and gestured for Michonne to join him; they walked over to a corner that was unoccupied.

"What's the plan?" She asked, somehow knowing that was what Rick was talking about with Morgan.

"Might be somewhere we can go, but I'll brief everyone in the morning." He said while staring intensely into her eyes.

"What?" She asked, noticing the change in his demeanour as he stepped closer to her and then whispered:

"There's an outhouse and laundry room out the back; you feel like bein' tickled?"

Michonne immediately smiled and bit her bottom lip before walking in the direction of the back door; Rick was right behind her with a flashlight in hand and some excuse for the others about doing a perimeter check.

* * *

><p>AN: More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, dear readers. Sorry for the lengthy period between updates; this instalment is a bit shorter than usual. It has some lemons at the start, a little bit of drama in the middle, then the rest is basically Richonne adult situations! Staring where we left off last time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Michonne followed closely behind Rick as they ventured outside with something different to a perimeter check in mind. The laundry room was dark, save for the unnatural light of Rick's flashlight placed atop a shelf that was fixed to a wall. Rick wasted no time in pulling Michonne to himself and capturing her mouth with his. He trailed kisses along her neck and felt her writhe slightly because of his beard tickling her. He chuckled a little before ceasing his sucking and nibbling.<p>

"What's funny?" Michonne asked, holding on to his waist.

"Nothin'. Was just thinkin' that I might not shave this beard off if I get the chance. I'm havin' too much fun watchin' you squirm." He explained.

"Come on!" She said as she playfully slapped his chest. "Why are you such a tease?"

Rick just shrugged and tried to kiss her neck again; Michonne stopped him by placing her hands at his shoulders.

"Let's make a deal." She started. "If you shave for me, then I'll shave for you."

Rick looked at her questioningly, seemingly unaware of what she was implying. Michonne grinned a little before grabbing his hand and slipping it down the front of her pants. His fingers met her moistened curls and swollen lips. Rick finally understood her meaning as his fingers felt warm and wet. He loved the way her body responded to him and he loved teasing her. He slowly began to massage her before grunting a replying.

"Deal."

xXxXx

A few days had passed and the group's morale and supplies were sufficiently replenished. Yet, here was Rick Grimes feeling the anger rise up inside of him; Abraham was really testing his patience with all of this talk about travelling to DC. He was hell bent on his mission to get Eugene there to cure the world of the plague that had caused the dead to walk the earth. Rick's priority was getting his family to a safe place; the world could wait.

"You seem like the kind o' guy that would wanna help people, Rick. I don't get why y'all don't wanna come to DC." Said Abraham, seemingly incapable of seeing the point of view of others.

"Well it's simple, ain't it? I got people here that need my help; I got a family. You're welcome to go if you want, but I ain't goin' with you and you ain't takin' that bus."

"Yeah?" Asked Abraham, incredulously. "I'm pretty sure we fixed that fuckin' short bus, asshole."

"I don't give a flyin' fuck if you fixed it. I got kids here and we need it to travel. Your little boyfriend Eugene's just gon' have to walk his ass all the way to DC."

Said Rick as he stepped closer to Abraham. The rest of the group stood watching the heated exchange. Both men were survivors and leaders in their own right and did not take kindly to being told what they could and could not do by someone else.

"What you say, boy?" Asked Abraham as he grew angry at Rick's mocking; he stepped closer to Rick who did not back away.

"I know you fuckin' heard me. This shithead," he said pointing to Eugene, but not taking his eyes off of Abraham. "He's gonna have to walk 'cause my kids are more important to me right now than some prick with a mullet."

It went quiet as Abraham stared daggers at Rick.

"I'm takin' that motherfuckin' bus." Abraham retorted. "And you ain't gonna stop me."

Rick chuckled slightly, tilted his head and proceeded to punch Abraham in the face. The larger man was stunned from the contact but wasted no time in returning a punch to Rick's face. The others in the group stood in shock as Michonne ushered Carl and Judith away from the fight.

After several hits were thrown and landed, Abraham tackled Rick to the floor and tried to choke him out; the larger man was much heavier than Rick and he found it hard to move him. Daryl and Glenn moved in to break up the fight, but suddenly Michonne pushed past the both of them. She used both of her elbows and slammed them in to Abraham's back, causing him great discomfort and making him relinquish his hold on Rick. She then kicked her right foot into his ribcage, and he fell on the floor beside a breathless Rick. Michonne unsheathed her katana and held it in Abraham's direction, close to his chest. She stared him in the eyes and he could tell she was seriously contemplating running him through with her sword. Just then, Eugene stepped forward.

"Stop! Please. I don't want anyone else to get hurt on account of me."

"Fuck off!" Said Michonne without looking at him; her eyes still trained on Abraham.

Rick got to his feet and stood beside Michonne.

"I lied!" Said Eugene. "There is no cure. I lied."

xXxXx

Eugene's lie had been revealed and the group had resigned themselves to accepting it. Rick and Abraham had made amends and everyone was presently feeling disheartened, but uncommonly safe. There was something foreign about feeling safe to the group of survivors; they had been through so much hardship and loss that their instincts always told them there was nowhere they could truly feel at ease. Yet, there they were in the confines of a farmhouse feasting on pecans and peaches. There was clean drinking water in the tanks, some canned and jarred goods in the cellar store, a vehicle and extra fuel as well as an assortment of different implements that could be used as weapons; they would be able to rest and stock up while they were there.

It would also be a secure place for the rest of the group to wait while Rick took Morgan and someone else, most likely Daryl or Abraham, to perform reconnaissance on the safe community Morgan had informed him of.

Rick had decided that he and his family would be going to the place that Morgan had spoken about. It had been some type of resort before the Turn, and now had a relatively safe set up and offered sanctuary to those who found their way there. Even though their group had grown in size, it was still extremely risky to be wandering around outside; especially with children in tow. Rick had planned to speak to Michonne about his decision first, and he would then inform the rest of the group.

"So you think it's worth checkin' out?"

Michonne asked Rick as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She then pressed her mouth to his neck and gently nipped at his skin.

"Uh?"

Responded Rick; completely forgetting why he had asked her to talk privately with him in one of the bedrooms inside the farmhouse. The feeling of her plump lips and warm breath on his neck had been distracting; he had every intention of talking, but Michonne had him pinned to the bedroom door with other things on her mind.

"This place." She said, as she removed his shirt and then moved to work on his jeans. "You think it's worth checking out?"

"Yeah."

Replied Rick as he reached for the back of Michonne's head and drew her face towards his; capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss. He broke the kiss then pulled her top over her head moments before attempting to unclasp her bra.

"Me, Daryl and Morgan could scope it out and then…_oh fuck…_"

Rick said as soon as he felt Michonne's hand rub his length through his jeans; she laughed a little at how it was becoming increasingly easier for her to addle Rick from his thoughts.

"You're not gonna let me finish explainin' this, are ya?" He asked as he looked into her eyes; she wore an amused smirk.

"Nope. Probably not." She said, then kissed his mouth again. "We just don't get that much time to be alone, so we shouldn't waste it by talkin'. Don't ya think?"

The corner of Rick's mouth lifted into a crooked smile as he tilted his head; she was right and also very persuasive.

"I'd have to agree with you, especially when ya got your hand on my cock." He said.

Michonne instinctively licked her lips at the mention of his sex; she grabbed Rick by the hands and led him toward the small double bed at the centre of the plain bedroom. Both were only wearing their jeans; their top halves were naked. They simultaneously removed their boots and pants before Michonne climbed onto the bed and lay waiting for Rick to join her.

He pulled his underwear from his hips and his thick erection sprang forward as he admired her naked form resting on the bed. Rick crawled over to Michonne and covered her body with his; he patted her hair down while his tongue explored her lips and mouth. By the time he had slipped his length inside of her warmth, Rick had completely forgotten about what it was that they had went into that room to discuss in the first place. There would be more time to talk later, but for now, he was going to enjoy making love to Michonne in a bed, behind a locked door.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! The reviews to this are so funny! That's great because this is meant to be a relatively easy-going fic where we can stick to what has happened in the show a little, but still have a laugh.

HeartoSteel: Perimeter check on Michonne's body? That had me laughing out loud! Why didn't I think to have one of the characters say that? Tara would have said something like that. Ha! Classic.

Alex311: You forced your husband to grow a beard like Rick? Haha wow, you take your fangirling to the next level! I am impressed! Need to step my game up a little hehe And I would never have Rick disrespect Michonne after sex; no way, I love them too much. Rick is a lot of things, but he is not disrespectful (well not how I write him anyways).

lanie-love09: Lol he is like a kid in a candy store. They still haven't let people know that they're together, so it should be interesting to see how Rick handles it ;)

Here4Funsies: Aww thank you!

HermioneSnape4eva: Ha! Teach you to read my stories at work :P lol

Midnights-AM-Child: Fear not, Michonne will be putting people in their place soon enough!

literaturechick: Writing Michonne and Carl's easy relationship is fun for me.

KK: Haha agreed, Morgan just stay in your lane and you won't get hurt. Simples!

Kam: Michonne is a hot commodity!

CodeName-M.e: Agreed, the group needs intimacy. Richonne needs intimacy!

I have to say I am pleased that you, dear readers, are overprotective of Richonne! Good stuff.


End file.
